


Pick Me Up

by yooknnovation



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kino is a confident gay, not really - Freeform, some mature? themes?, very minor wooyu if you squint, wonki is not dead thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooknnovation/pseuds/yooknnovation
Summary: In which Kino lost a bet against his room mates Wooseok and Yuto and now he has to drop some lame pickup line to a random cute guy.Or really, in which Kino almost forgot how to be a confident gay.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this fic is dedicated to my wonki gdm fam. Your eri loves you so so so much, as much as she loves wonki hihi. Also this is me putting some new stuff on the wonki thread. I NEED NEW CONTENT THANKS.

“Do it, Hyunggu. Do it if you’re not a pussy.” Yuto taunts Hyunggu. Wooseok smirks, Hyunggu hates being called names, he’s sensitive like that.

“What the fuck do I get outta this?” Hyunggu outbursts. He hates that he’s lost a stupid bet with his two roommates. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the other two so much but sometimes he just wants to cast Yuto and Wooseok to the pits of hell.

“Uhm, gay pride?” Wooseok says dumbly. “Just do it, Hyunggu. It’s so simple. You just gotta find a random cutie, face him and say ‘hey I don’t have a library card, but mind if I check you out?’ and come back here red faced, while Yuto and I laugh our asses off.”

“You know what, fuck you both! I’m gonna find a cute fucking guy and get his fucking number with a shitty pickup line, and both your gay asses will worship mine for the rest of your miserable years.”

“Be my guest Kang Hyunggu.” Yuto says as he and Wooseok start laughing. 

And so Hyunggu stands up from where he’s seated in the library, flips both his roommates the finger and started his quest on finding a cute boy.

The first thing that came into Hyunggu’s mind was to check the section in the library where business books are found. _There are lots of cute boys in Management, heh._

He spots someone by the far end of the shelf of books, reading some thick hardbound. The boy was tall, almost as tall as his two dickhead roommates who got Hyunggu in this situation in the first place. His shoulders were really wide, looking at the boy made Hyunggu want to rest his head on the stranger’s shoulders. He had long curly hair, dimples and a distinct mole on his neck. Long story short, the boy was gorgeous and yes, Hyunggu wanted his number.

The stranger turns the page of the book he’s been reading and that made Hyunggu jump a little. He surmises he’s been staring a bit, so he pretended to peruse through the book spines as if he were actually interested in looking for a particular book, little by little inching closer to his cute target.

“Aha, I found it.” Hyunggu said under his breath, pretending to have found a book he needed. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching for a book at the very top shelf, grunting a little to get the stranger’s attention.

“Need help?” came a baritone voice behind Hyunggu. The stranger flashed him a gorgeous smile, and Hyunggu swears he had mini heart attacks.

“Yes, please. That book right there.” He didn’t even know what book he was pointing at, what mattered was that he got the stranger’s attention.

“Huh. Interesting choice. Planning to establish an adult shop?” the stranger smirks.

“What?” Hyunggu snatches the book from the man’s surprisingly small hands. _The Selling Point of Whips and Hand Cuffs_

“Oh, I, uh, just need this for an assignment. Yeah.” Hyunggu lamely quips.

“Oh, wow, progressive professor.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty progressive, super progressive. King of being progressive. Heh.”

The stranger laughs at Hyunggu. If Yuto and Wooseok were here, they’d probably call Hyunggu out for losing his “confident gay” vibe, but he can’t help it, the stranger was too attractive.

Hyunggu mentally slapped himself. _Yeah good job Hyunggu, you’re definitely impressing him by being a blubbering mess. Get your fucking head in the game._

“Look, mister, I really don’t have a library card.” Hyunggu started, trying to make his voice as even as possible.

“Hm, okay yes?”

“But, uh, would you mind if I checked you out?” Hyunggu winked at the end for good measure.

The stranger looked at Hyunggu incredulously and gave another cute laugh. All too sudden, Hyunggu felt his face redden.

“Look, kid, do you really need this book or not?” 

_Damn this stranger and his dimpled cheek_ , Hyunggu thinks.

“Er, not really. I just thought you were pretty cute, and I wanted to talk to you.”

The stranger got red in the ears. Hyunggu smirked, he knew he made the cute boy flustered. _One point for confident gay Hyunggu._

“Oh, well in that case, uhm, thank you? But, uh, if you actually need a library card or something you could hit me up, I’m the library assistant here.”

Hyunggu thanked the all the gay gods and library gods that existed, if there were any.

“Well, in that case, maybe I am gonna check out this book.”

Hyunggu followed the stranger to the desk near the entrance of the library, there he saw a small table name plate that said “Ko Shinwon (Lib. Assistant)”

_Shinwon, huh? Cute name for a cute face._

“So, Mr. Ko, how long is this process of getting a library card gonna last?”

“It’ll be quick, I promise. And just Shinwon is fine.” Shinwon told Hyunggu, looking up once from what he is typing. “Can I please have your ID, mister, uh…”

“Hyunggu. Or you could call me Kino, some people call me that. Or baby, if you’re the kind to give petnames.” Hyunggu winked again, Shinwon blushed while laughing.

“You’re cheeky, kid. I like that.”

“Well, I try.”

Shinwon typed some more for a few minutes before printing something on hard paper. He placed Hyunggu’s brand new library card in an envelope and wrote something behind the envelope before proceeding to give it to Hyunggu.

“Here you go, your very own library card. Maybe you could bring that the next time you go here.”

“Maybe I’d use it to check you out.” Hyunggu smiles at Shinwon.

Shinwon returns the smile, “Very cute, kid.” 

Hyunggu turns over the envelope, inscribed at the back were significant digits that made him over the moon happy. He returns to his roommates, who may or may not have been playing footsies under the table.

“Hey hoes, you may or may not be up each other’s asses but prepare to kiss mine. I just got a cute boy’s number and he’s all you’re ever gonna hear about until we start dating.”


End file.
